dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Liu
Background Richard Liu, is a original character, who comes from a different reality from the DImensional Heroes multiverse, and is the sole leader of the Unmei Force. His identity before he came a leader was left unknown, but hints point to the fact that he was possibly a hero before, but the reasons why he strayed from this path are also yet to be known. Using Pangu as a moniker to disguise his true name, he leads a ever-growing group of dimensional travellers, the Unmei Force. Throughout the worlds, he has so far done good deeds comparable to those of the other heroes, but his methods leave his motivations questionable, as he doesn't seem to lean to one side over the other too much, unless in specific circumstance. It was stated by Richard's own words in Dimensional Heroes: Memories Past, that he had been through hardships as well, stating that he had 'lost everything' once before, detailing that it was a event that he could not forget due to what sorrow and pain it brought him before. However, the event has not been made clear currently, in both canon and non-canon stories. However, hints have been indicated as such: * In Encoded Memories, Richard recalls a time where he woke up covered in blood, and surrounded by corpses, machine and vehicle wreckages, in a destroyed city. From the evident causes, it was highly likely that Richard was the one who killed the people, and thus was the one who destroyed the city. He states about a 'never-ending nightmare', and about Gensokyo dying over and over again. Richard is also responsible for helping the newer members of the Unmei Force to fit in with their role, and getting familiar with the current members, in a sense of companionship. It is later revealed in DH: Warriors Orochi 4, that Richard possesses the blood of a phoenix, which accounts for the great endurance and stamina that he often presents in battle. Appearance Richard has many appearances, which vary every arc or so, due to having to adjust himself to his identity. Attires * Fantasy Traveller, Pangu: Consists of a black cape strapped to his back, silver solid-coloured mage's robe, brown ranger boots on his feet, his arms are partially covered by silver sectioned gauntlets. On his back, strapped by two leather strips, were his weapons, one of them a golden short-sword with a lion's head on the centre of the hilt, and the other a ochre katana with a black grip. Wears on the face a elderly man's mask, with a white beard on the bottom side of the facial accessory. (Used in Roots and Encoded Memory) * The Greatest Swordsman, Musashi Miyamoto: Wears a grey swordsman's robe, with red and black shoulder-guards, as well as having his black hair dyed brown, as it was stroked to the right into a slight curl, as he wore the standard light metal haidate and suneate, except they were partially leather to allow him more agility in battle, and his feet were only covered by geta. His back is armed with the twin swords, the golden short-sword and dark-purple katana (names not revealed yet.). (Used in Conflicts and ???) * The Ace Pilot, Richter Chen: Dressed in his military uniform, which was a black light-weighted military camo suit coat as well having black army jeans, that have been reinforced with hard fabric in order to fortify it from attacks. His feet were covered by black leather lace boots. And on the left shoulder of his coat, was a round patch, containing the insignia of the Gensokyo Human Defence Force, a silver shield with the white symbol of a were-hakutaku Keine, with a golden katana crossed over the sword, and the initials in big white letters on the bottom of the shield. Wears tinted sunglasses on eyes. (Used in Souls, and a variation used during Retaliation.) * The Black Reaper, Rain Craider: Has short black hair was slightly dirty and matted, wearing black army boots, standard-issue blue-and-red Gallian Stormtrooper militia outfit with shoulder-patches, black gloves on his hands, and ammo pouches on the waist. * Casual Attire: Wears a short black T-shirt, with the words 'Life is Realistic Fanfiction' in big white letters on the front, black jeans, and dark grey runners on his feet. Personality To the discerning eye of others, it would be a complex job to be able to determine which personality out of Richard's many alias is the real one, as they all truly possess at least one of his original personality. He seems very capable of staying 'in-character' with his current identity, rarely straying out of it, justifying every moment he does so to others, as a 'emotional out-burst', rather than a confession of identity fabrication. As shown in Chapter 11 of Encoded Memory, it is shown that Richard is ridden with severe homesickness, as he felt genuine and uncontrollable sadness, when he was in a dream in Gensokyo. It is shown how he felt a lot of sorrow bottled up in his heart, released by a moment with a imitation of his own dearly-loved little sister, Heiwa Liu. In the following chapter, a part of Richard's more resentful side shows, as he shows cold hatred towards the target, the Dreamin' leader, as it is shown that she somehow managed to get past the limits of his acting with her actions. At first, Richard is shown to be distant with the Brave Adventurers, Shining Hope Squad and the Spirit Force teams, on the first encounter, berating them at first. In Chapter 18 of the same story, it is shown that despite stating that he outright refuses to be their ally, he states that he is 'getting used to this reality, and the groups. As shown in Chapter 19, Richard is shown to be very protective of his friends and allies, regardless of his persona, as his anger flared up again beyond his control, as his anger was far more cold and stronger than the previous time that he had lost himself to his rage. He also swears endless suffering and pain to those who would dare to go as far to harm his allies, as shown by his reaction to Kishibe's taunts. In the first of the trilogy that is Dimensional Heroes: Memories Past, Richard honestly tells Spade that the true reason that he could not sympathise or truly get along with the various heroic teams in their reality, is because he believes that they and he would not truly fit together, stating that he is completely humane, while the other heroes are considered to be inhumane to some degree, although it is to their benefit. He states that he embraced what the heroes had shunned, the human desires and vices, which is why Richard possesses a neutral view that is skewed in different ways time-to-time from personal events, and why he is capable of understanding both good and evil as dramatic opposites and loose moral terms. From Chapter 18 of Roots, the very same cold hatred is shown to people who shot through the limits of his patience, as Prometheus has shown. He shows that his temper is best left undisturbed, as those who receive its brunt will not find themselves unscathed from it. He shows that he is tortured by how the original history dooms people that he has grown attached with, and only consoles himself with the idea that there is either a way to break their fate, or he can create one through his own machinations. This is a far more extreme version of Richard's protective attitude, such that he will break even time and space to ensure their safety and existence. Much like his cold hatred, there lies a eerily jovial side to him, which makes him seem quite smug and slightly unhinged at times. The first times that this side was seen is during UF: Vengeance, where his side leaks out from time to time, although at a repressed level. However, the first true instance of this personality going into full effect is in Chapter 4, in the manner he speaks with Ubik. Out of all of his personas.... Identities Pangu: A cold and logical leader with a diminished sense of empathy and kindness, who is capable of doing things that are not morally optimal, but are done to ensure the best outcome will come to pass. In this persona, Richard would rarely break down, unless he is subjected to the extremes of his emotions, as he will do his best to maintain his calm and emotionless expression and tone. Musashi Miyamoto: A warrior who often wishes to show off his own skill and power, and respects honour and fairness above all. He is a friend to 'Munemori Yagyu' (Gus), and does show compassion to those he is allied with. He often does his actions under the principle of 'live and let live'. Richard Lin/Kage: A recently-employed hacker of Hudie, who is shown to be a trusty buddy to Keisuke Amazama, with a more-or-less curious view of things. He is quite scary when he is bluffing, but he often counters this flaw with a respectful and polite manner of speech. He is also a determined fighter, who willingly goes into the fray to help others. Richter Chen: A military officer who is anything but the standard strict officer stereotype, as he possesses a knack for banter and humour, sometimes both of them at once. He is quite friendly, and insists on being casual with others, and trying to persuade the others do the same, to maintain a lively atmosphere between all of his members. He is capable of trash-talking, and is a avid gamer, as shown by his roasting of Tenzan Nakajima. Rain Craider: A friendly and amicable young soldier, who shows great care for his allies, and does not hold much prejudice against his enemies, although with some cases as exceptions. He is dutiful and is often known to charge into battle ahead of others, in order to protect others. Powers and Abilities And regarding Unmei Force: Conflicts, it is shown that Richard is quite proficient wielding his twin blades, and is capable to elemental imbuing into the weapons, as shown by his Basara attack as 'Musashi Miyamoto', to the point he can deflect normal bullets with a flick of his weapon. And from how he commanded his members and the forces of Tokugawa proves that he is a good strategist who knows how a battle is fought. As shown in Souls, Richard's proficiency in piloting the super robot EXEC-HERO is not to be scoffed at, as he has yet to face any opponents that could even stand to hit his mecha with the offensive onslaught he was firing out on the enemies. From Unmei Force: Encoded Memories, it is shown that Richard has a proficiency of it, although its extent is not yet known. It is also shown that Richard is able to nullify magic of any single opponent, using his own magic, save for his most basic of elemental spells, as a sacrifice to catalyse the incantation, as it reduces the opponent's magic by his own power, even reducing it to nothing if Richard's magic overcomes it. Both UF: Retaliation and UF: Soliders prove that Richard is quite capable as a military soldier, as he was capable of several feats alone, not limited to overwhelming Empire Royal Guards with only Gus at his side, succeeding in capturing the Executor temporarily, and managing to slay Crown Prince Maximilian and fight even with Selvaria Bles. For specific spells, go here: Richard's Abilities (Currently Revealed) Relations Unmei Force * Gus Campbell: Closest friends and companions to the end * Antonio the Hedgehog: Close friends * Fox McCloud (UF): Companions bound by trust * Link (UF): Warriors fighting for a determined cause * Corrin (UF): Mentor and sworn guardian of the latter * Gunter: Respect for the former? * Velouria: Stable friendship * Virion: Trusting ally * Reimu Hakurei: Friendly companions * Marisa Kirisame: Companion and fellow magic-users * Hong Meiling: Student to latter, and loyal companions * Reisen U. Inaba: Fellow comrades on a mission * Sanae Kochiya: Good friends with common ground * Kuro (Omnimon Zwart): Sworn partner in Tamer-Digimon Bond (Evidently a Perfect Link.) * Elma: Determined protector * Yukari Yakumo: Master and apprentice * Mirai Liu (Future Generation): Proud father. Gensokyo Residents * Flandre Scarlet: Guardian, with sympathetic pity and worry Heroes Coalition * David Ishihara: Neutrally respectful, neither like or dislike * Hope the Victor: Slight respect * Ace Neptune: ??? * Jexi The Hunter: Intrigue and respect. Others (Fandom Characters) * Keisuke Amazama: Friends seperated * Zeabolos: Allies bonded from war * Lu Bu: Settled grudge, and budding respect. Others (Original Characters) * Barry Flux: A deal struck. ??? * Yorihime: Unending hatred? Trivia * Richard Liu is actually a AU version of the one that is the protagonist of Multiversal Chaos, a series that has been on hiatus for a while. The differing point is that... (To be revealed later). * Richard would hypothetically be voiced in English by Johnny Yong Bosch, and in Japanese by Hideo Ishikawa Notable Quotes ""I see that you are a genuine hero, David Ishihara. A kind soul with a determination to see things through." He continued. "But that... is also a weakness, for every hero has it. You and all other heroes only consider a few perspectives out of many without the guidance of someone higher. If you truly wish to care for all of the masses... You must consider all of the perspectives that have been put forth, even the ones that you revile." -To David Ishihara, Unmei Force: Encoded Memory Chapter 6 "Know my words to be not a threat, but a promise I will keep. If I find that you have proven that you are not worthy of my services, I will just leave with Munemori. That is only a small punishment you will have. But if I find out that you have betrayed your values so willingly, the values of friendship, honour and mercy, know that I will strike you down, no matter how many men are between me and you, for it will be Heaven's will that your head will be offered to the gods above Heaven, in order to sate their desire to avenge such a great betrayal. Knowing this, do you swear on your heart and soul that you will never turn on your values, Tokugawa? You may reject me, and spare yourself the trouble, but I will kill you, if you merely only speak of your ideals, and not follow upon them." -To Ieyasu Tokugawa, Unmei Force: Conflicts Prologue "You know what I hate the most? The people I hate the most are those who represent the extremes of the sins. The ones that lie, cheat and slander others. The ones that kill, murder and rape for their own sick pleasures. The ones who do evil for the sake of ruining lives for amusement and watching the world burn for their twisted minds. Those who are so powerful that no-one can do anything about their purely evil actions. All that, and the few who are those combined and even surpass the limits of those definitions. I cannot stand them one single bit. Every time I see a bastard like that... It. Makes. Me. Want. To. Bring. Eternal. Suffering. Onto. Them." -To Dreamin' Leader, Unmei Force: Encoded Memories Chapter 12 "...No. Not only do I plan on making sure that you lose your reputation. I am going to slice off every single one of your limbs, and I will take your limbless body, as I staunch your bleeding, so that you will be denied the merciful death you are destined to never receive. Erika is going to socially ruin you, but I... I am going to destroy everything that is you. Your body, your mind, your soul, your very existence. I will ensure that death eternally eludes you, as I try upon the worst of punishments ever devised in the history of existence, under the works of Yuuka Kazami, the Violent Sadist Queen of the Sun Garden. You will be filled with pain infinitely worse than what is inflicted upon Elma by your hand, and you will scream for mercy, as your cries will not only be drowned, but they will be the dinner bell for those who wish to see your eternal suffering. And when I see that you are completely broken without any recovery, I will throw you into the Sanzu River of Higan, where your soul and existence will be consumed by the eldritch terrors that lie within its depths, as you return to nothing." -Richard's death threat to Rie Kishibe/Crusadermon, Unmei Force: Encoded Memories Chapter 19 "So... Keisuke... I guess this is farewell for reals. To be honest... When I ventured with you, I felt something that I never felt for a long time... the joy of being the kind of hero who would help those in other worlds to conquer their crises. In fact, all this time, when you have stuck by my side for so long, that I myself... can't bear to leave you. But after so long... I have lost the ability to comfort people in this situation. So I won't try to exploit your feels here, well, not intentionally. No matter what happens, no matter how dire the times will be... Remember that even if memories are lost, and that existence has changed permanently... Once a bond is made... It will never fade away, no matter how one tries... Because love and friendship are a power that can only be weakened, but never completely destroyed, despite all who believe so. Our bond is one such thing. So I tell you this, Keisuke... I ask that when you are left with the memories of this event, that you will cherish them forever, because it is the undeniable proof that the mystical beings known as Digimon, and the people who travelled through time and space, the Unmei Force ever existed. I can only bless you with a life filled with hope and happiness, because it's the only that I can guarantee you'll strive for." - Richard's farewell words to Keisuke, Unmei Force: Encoded Memories Final Chapter “I’ve lost much more than just people just like that. I lost the home that I have sworn to protect, and I watched as my friends die one by one. I won’t let that happen again, even if it costs my life, because no-one has to see and experience what I have before. It’s the very epitome of despair and hopelessness for someone whose soul is still as human as my own. That’s why I refuse to back down. Even if I have to kill… it’s a small price to pay for saving everyone from a fate that no-one could possibly overturn. The future that Yukari predicted… It’s a completely certainty, which means that no matter what differences there are, it all ends the same way. That’s why I can never work with someone as pure-hearted as you and the others. Because I myself am just human, despite all the power I have. I pretend that I am not one, but in the end, my mind and spirit is of one. Even if I have inherited the blood of the eternal and ever-travelling Phoenix, my body is of human flesh, and my mind and soul has not changed. Heroes require someone who is able to separate themselves from human desires and vices. But for me… I embraced them so that I could understand both good and evil, to understand both sides of a conflict, because you must think like someone, if you are to truly understand them. That’s the true reason that I could never work with you other than the fact that we’re after the same objective for a reluctant alliance. I’m a jerk, because it’s the only way that you will all turn your eyes away from me, and respect my neutrality." - Richard to Spade Neptune, Dimensional Heroes: Memories Past "Trust me, if you wanted to compare atrocities… Then I'd tell you that our hands are just as bloody as each other's. War does things to one's ideals and morals, and no matter the justification, the lives you take are lives that would have been your own. The only winning move to preserve all lives in a war, is not to start the war at all." -Richard to General Grievous, Unmei Force: Retailiation Chapter 5 "However, I am not truly severed from mortality, as you may have noticed. I still possess the humane spirit, and the humane emotions, even though my soul, body and mind are not. And I will tell you that my current state is mostly kept on my own will. You admire the tenacity of humanity in the face of insurmountable adversity. To struggle, to adapt, to evolve, and to exceed, that is what it is like to be human, a existence that is never truly bound, no matter what forces may try. I possess that and much more. So you may consider me to be a living demon with human essence. The God Hand have shed their humanity entirely to become what they are, but I have not done such things. Thus, as time passes, the human spirit shall make me yet stronger, stronger than them, and stronger than the 'God' that they serve under. And to address your question in a more direct manner... I am no stranger to despair, for like Guts have woven near death... I have crawled through despair so deep that it is a endless torment for even the most iron-willed of minds. I preserved where none could, and I was rewarded, because I clung onto my mind by sheer luck and by my own deeds. Despair is no longer a affliction to me now. It is merely a state of mind now, a dangerous one, but necessary to maintain my growing existence." -Richard to Skull Knight, Unmei Force: Vengeance Chapter 5 Category:Males Category:Unmei Force Category:Fire Users Category:Ice users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness users Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Strategist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:United Gensokyo Force